A mysterious new student
by X-Breakgirl
Summary: Eine neue Schülerin kommt an die Cross-Academy. Auf den ersten Blick scheint sie ein ganz normales Mädchen zu sein, aber... Nun, lest einfach, wenn ihr s wissen wollt. :D
1. Chapter 1

Kaien Cross hebt den Blick von dem Brief, den er in der Hand hält und schaut zur Tür. Yuki und Zero betreten sein Büro und nähern sich seinem Schreibtisch. "Du hast uns rufen lassen, Rektor?"

"Yuki, du sollst mich doch Papa nennen." Kaien´s Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, die über sein Gesicht strömen.

Zero verzieht genervt das Gesicht. "Sagen sie einfach, was sie von uns wollen."

"Na gut." Kaien putzt sich geräuschvoll die Nase. "Ich möchte euch bitten, eine neue Schülerin abzuholen. Sie kommt heute Abend mit dem Zug an."

"Und warum müssen wir das machen?"

"Weil es in der Stadt einige beunruhigende Vorfälle gab, Zero", erklärt der Rektor. "Ich vermute, es hängt mit Level-E´s zusammen. Also haltet bitte gut die Augen offen."

"Klar, das ist kein Problem. Oder, Zero?" Yuki schaut ihn von der Seite an, er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. "Von mir aus."

"Vielen Dank, meine liebe Yuki." Kaien hüpft über den Schreibtisch, um sie in die Arme zu schließen. Sie weicht hastig ein paar Schritte zurück, weshalb er auf dem Boden landet.

"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Rektor. Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen, wir werden sie sicher hierher bringen." Sie zieht Zero am Ärmel mit sich aus dem Büro, die Tür fällt hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Xenia schaut aus dem Zugfenster in die einsetzende Dämmerung hinaus. "Jetzt werde ich wohl bald ankommen. Ich bin ja gespannt, was die Cross-Academy wohl für eine Schule ist."

In Gedanken kehrt sie zu dem Abschied von ihrer Familie zurück, als sie in den Zug gestiegen ist.

_"Nee-san, willst du wirklich wegfahren?" Ihre kleine Schwester hatte ein bedrücktes Gesicht gemacht. "Du kannst doch auch hier auf eine Schule gehen."_

_"Tut mir leid, Eli, aber ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns jetzt nicht mehr sehen. In den Ferien werde ich euch besuchen kommen. Oder ihr kommt einfach zu mir, Otou-san ist ja mit dem Rektor gut befreundet."_

_"Aber ich werde dich vermissen." Elinor wirft sich in ihre Arme und drückt sich an sie. "Du schreibst mir doch auch, oder?"_

_"Natürlich werde ich das." Xenia erwidert die Umarmung, dann wendet sie sich an ihre Eltern. "Otou-san, Okaa-san..."_

_Ein lauter Pfiff ertönt, das Zeichen zur baldigen Abfahrt des Zuges._

_"Du brauchst jetzt nichts zu sagen." Ihre Mutter legt ihre Hand an Xenia´s Wange. "Dein Vater und ich waren ja einverstanden, dass du auf die Cross Academy gehst. Und jetzt steigst du besser schnell ein."_

_"Hier." Ihr Vater drückt ihr noch eine große, buntgestreifte Dose in die Hand. "Die kannst du mitnehmen, für die Fahrt."_

_"Aber Otou-san, das sind doch deine Bonbons." Xenia will sie ihm zurückgeben, aber er schüttelt den Kopf. "Du isst sie doch genauso gern wie ich. Außerdem", auf seinem Gesicht erscheint ein breites Grinsen. "Ich kann mir ja hier immer wieder neue besorgen."_

"Miss?" Ein Schaffner hat die Tür zu ihrem Abteil geöffnet. "Ich wollte sie informieren, dass wir in Kürze am Bahnhof eintreffen."

"Ja, danke." Xenia wartet, bis sie wieder allein ist, dann lehnt sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und schaut erneut aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel hat sich weiter verdunkelt und sie kann bereits die ersten Lichter der Stadt sehen.

Als der Zug allmählich langsamer wird, nimmt sie ihren Koffer und die große Tasche aus dem Gepäckfach und verlässt ihr Abteil.

"Brrrr, ist das kalt." Yuki zieht ihren Schal enger um ihre Schultern, als sie und Zero vor dem Bahnhof aus dem Wagen steigen.

"Stell dich mal nicht so an." Zero geht bereits auf die Eingangstüren zu. "Los, komm."

"Ja, ist gut."

Auf dem Bahnsteig 7 steht nur eine einzelne Person, in einem langen weißen Mantel. Zum Schutz vor dem starken Wind hat sie ihre Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. Sie dreht sich zu ihnen um, als sie ihre Schritte hört. "Hallo, seid ihr von der Cross-Academy?"

"Ja, ich bin Yuki und das ist Zero", stellt Yuki sich vor. "Wir wurden geschickt, um dich abzuholen."

"Freut mich, ich bin Xenia."

"Gib mir das." Zero streckt die Hand nach dem Koffer aus, erstarrt aber mitten in der Bewegung und richtet sich wieder auf.

"Zero, was ist los?" Yuki, die seine angespannte Haltung bemerkt, schaut sich ebenfalls besorgt um.

In der Dunkelheit hinter Xenia glühen ein Dutzend roter Augen auf.


	2. Chapter 2

"Level-E!", presst Zero zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während er seine Bloody Rose zieht. Drei, die angreifen, erledigt er mit gezielten Schüssen. Dem vierten muss er mit einem Sprung ausweichen, als der mit seinen Klauen nach ihm schlägt.

Yuki sieht sich einer Vampirin gegenüber. Rasch löst sie ihre Artemis von ihrem Oberschenkel, lässt sie ausfahren und auf ihre Gegnerin herabsausen.

Die Vampirin fängt den Stab mit der Hand und hält ihn fest. Die Elektroschocks, die sie abbekommt, scheinen ihr nichts auszumachen. Mit einer beinahe lässigen Bewegung entreißt sie ihr den Stab und schleudert ihn zur Seite.

Yuki weicht zurück, als drei weitere neben der Vampirin erscheinen. Dann plötzlich zerfällt einer nach dem anderen zu Staub.

"Xenia." Überrascht schaut Yuki das Mädchen an, das mit einem Schwert in der Hand neben dem Staubhaufen steht.

"Hol dir besser deinen Stab wieder." Xenia blickt zum Rand des Bahnsteigs. "Da sind noch mehr von diesen Wesen."

"Ich weiß." Yuki hebt ihre Artemis wieder auf.

Schon greifen drei weitere Vampire an. Sie haben die beiden Mädchen beinahe erreicht, als sie von einem Eisblock eingefroren werden.

"Hallo, Yuki-chan." Zwei Arme legen sich um Yuki´s Schultern. "Was für ein Zufall, dich hier zu treffen."

"Idol...äh, Aido-senpai."

Zero hat mittlerweile auch den letzten Vampir erschossen und ist wieder zu ihnen getreten. "Lass sie los, Aido-senpai."

"Und wenn ich das nicht tue?", fordert Aido ihn heraus. Er hebt eine Hand und streicht Yuki´s Haare an ihrem Hals zur Seite. Und schon hat er den Lauf von Bloody Rose vor der Nase.

"Zero, nicht!"

"Hör du auch auf, Hanabusa." Eine Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter. "Fang hier nicht schon wieder Ärger an."

"Ja, schon gut." Aido löst seinen Griff von Yuki und tritt zurück.

"Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?" Zero senkt seine Pistole.

"Kaname-sama hat uns befohlen, uns um das Problem hier zu kümmern", erklärt Kain. "Er wusste, dass ihr beide hier eine neue Schülerin abholt. Und er wollte wohl nicht, dass Yuki Cross von den Level-E angefallen wird."

"Hey", mischt Xenia sich ein. "Was sind diese Level-E denn eigentlich für Wesen? Warum haben sie uns angegriffen?"

"Das weißt du nicht?" Aido schaut sie ungläubig an. "Aber du hast doch auch welche von denen vernichtet."

Xenia zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich habe gesehen, dass Yuki Hilfe braucht. Also habe ich ihr geholfen. Aber ich würde das alles auch gern verstehen."

"Können wir vielleicht jetzt von hier verschwinden?" Zero zieht ein angewidertes Gesicht. "Hier stinkt es, das ist kaum zu ertragen."

Aido und Kain tauschen einen Blick, auch ihnen beiden war der Geruch bereits aufgefallen. "Fahrt doch einfach zurück zur Schule", schlägt er vor. "Wir werden noch mal nachsehen, ob sich hier noch welche irgendwo verkrochen haben."

"Sag mal, Akatsuki", wendet sich Aido an seinen Cousin, als sie allein sind. "Diese neue Schülerin ist ein seltsames Mädchen, findest du nicht? Hast du gesehen, wie sie mit dem Schwert kämpft? Wie sie die Vampire erschlagen hat? Da kann doch irgendwas nicht stimmen, dass sie angeblich nichts von unserer Existens weiß."

"Naja, das ist schon ein wenig ungewöhnlich", stimmt Kain zu. "Wir werden Kaname von ihr erzählen, wenn wir zurückkehren. Lass uns jetzt mal einen Blick hier reinwerfen."

Die beiden sind dem Geruch bis zu einer geschlossenen Tür gefolgt, hinter der eine Art Lagerraum liegt.

Aido dreht den Türgriff und öffnet die Tür, der Geruch wird schlagartig stärker. In dem schwachen Licht, das in den Raum fällt, sind mehrere leblose Körper zu erkennen. "Diese Kreaturen scheinen sich hier ja schon eine ganze Weile aufgehalten zu haben. Das müssen wir Kaname-sama auch berichten."

"Yuki." Kaname erwartet sie, als sie aus dem Wagen steigen. "Du hast dich schon wieder in eine gefährliche Situation gebracht."

"Kaname-sama." Yuki lächelt entschuldigend. "Mir ist ja nichts passiert. Zero war ja bei mir. Und du hast uns ja Aido-senpai und Kain-senpai geschickt."

"Und du bist die neue Schülerin?" Kaname schaut das Mädchen mit den rubinroten Augen und glatten, schulterlangen weißen Haaren an. "Ich bin Kaname Kuran, der Hausvorstand des Wohnheim Mond."

"Ich bin Xenia", stellt sie sich vor. "Xenia Break."

"Yuuuuuuuki!" Rektor Cross kommt angelaufen, mit ausgebreiteten Armen. "Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Es geht dir doch gut, oder nicht?"

"Aber natürlich, Rektor", antwortet sie ihm, woraufhin er wieder Sturzbäche an Tränen vergießt. "Nenn mich doch Papa."

Währenddessen ist Zero, unbemerkt von den anderen, auf sein Zimmer gegangen.

Der Kampf mit den Level-E und der Geruch, den er wahrgenommen hatte, hatten ihm zugesetzt. Als er dann sah, wie Aido Yuki´s Hals entblößte, war sein Blutdurst erwacht. Während der Fahrt hatte er seine Hände in dem Sitz verkrallt und aus dem Fenster gesehen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Direkt hinter der verschlossenen Tür sinkt er auf den Boden. Mit verkrampften Fingern wühlt er in seiner Tasche nach dem Döschen mit den Bluttabletten, nimmt zwei heraus und schluckt sie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Äh...Papa?" Yuki beugt sich über den Rektor, der bedrückt am Boden hockt. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, bringe ich Xenia jetzt zu ihrem Zimmer. In Ordnung?"

"Aber nein, Yuki. Ich habe doch extra für ihre Ankunft ein besonderes Mahl zubereitet." Kaien steht auf und wendet sich an Xenia. "Du bist doch sicher hungrig, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, schon ein bisschen", gibt Xenia zu.

"Wunderbar. Kaname, du bist natürlich auch herzlich eingeladen. Und Zero...wo ist Zero?"

"Kiriyu-kun ist schon ins Wohnheim gegangen", erklärt Kaname. "Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er sich nicht wohlfühlt. Am besten lassen wir ihn in Ruhe. Und für mich fängt gleich der Unterricht an, ich muss mich jetzt auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer machen." Er entfernt sich in Richtung Schulgebäude.

Die beiden Mädchen betreten hinter Kaien das Wohnheim.

Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck in ihrem Zimmer abgestellt haben, begeben sie sich zu den Wohnräumen des Rektor´s.

"Erzähl doch mal, Xenia, wie geht es denn deinem Vater?", fragt Kaien. "Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich ihn getroffen habe."

"Na ja, er hat sich wohl nicht sehr verändert", antwortet sie. "Er ist immer noch ziemlich frech und unhöflich und treibt die Leute um ihn herum regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn."

"Eh?" Yuki blinzelt verblüfft. "Das hört sich an, als wäre er eine...interessante Person."

"Das ist er auch. Und er ist ziemlich schwer zu durchschauen, wenn man ihn nicht wirklich gut kennt. Oh, und er hat auch eine beinahe schon zwanghafte Vorliebe für Kuchen und Süßigkeiten."

Kaien lacht. "Er scheint wirklich noch der Gleiche zu sein wie früher. Übrigens, du siehst ihm erstaunlich ähnlich, Xenia. Auch wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er dein Vater ist, hätte ich es doch vermutet."

"Ich weiß." Xenia stößt einen Seufzer aus. "Aber es ist nicht immer leicht, genauso auszusehen wie er. Er ist zu bekannt, und jeder der mich sieht, ahnt sofort, dass ich seine Tochter bin. Und in meiner alten Schule gab es einige, die mir deshalb zugesetzt haben. Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt hier sein kann."

"Du bist auch herzlich willkommen an unserer Academy. Aber jetzt lasst uns essen, sonst wird es noch kalt."

Kaien öffnet die Tür zu seinen Wohnräumen. In der Mitte des Zimmers steht ein runder Tisch, auf dem verschiedenste japanische Speisen angerichtet sind.

"Was ist das?" Xenia hat sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und die Stäbchen in die Hand genommen, die neben ihrem Teller liegen.

"Das ist das Besteck", erklärt Yuki. Sie zeigt ihr, wie man die Stäbchen benutzt.

Xenia versucht, es ihr nachzumachen. Aber es gelingt ihr nicht, auch nur einen Bissen zu nehmen. Genervt legt sie die Stäbchen schließlich wieder weg. "Haben sie nicht auch eine einfache Gabel, Rektor?"

Nach dem Essen begleitet Yuki sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, dass sie allein bewohnt. "Der Unterricht beginnt morgen früh um halb acht. Wenn du willst, hole ich dich vorher ab. Dann können wir zusammen rübergehen."

"Ja, das wäre nett. Vielen Dank. Und gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht." Yuki läuft den Flur hinunter und Xenia schließt ihre Zimmertür.

"Danke für euren Bericht, Aido und Kain." Kaname steht am Fenster im Klassenzimmer, mit dem Rücken zu den beiden Vampiren. "Dieses Mädchen scheint wirklich interessant zu sein. Ich denke, wir behalten sie gut im Auge, um mehr über sie zu erfahren. Aido, du wirst das doch sicher übernehmen, nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich, Kaname-sama." Aido deutet eine Verbeugung an.

Luca, die zugehört hat, verzieht das Gesicht. "Schon wieder ein Mädchen, für das Kaname-sama Interesse zeigt", murmelt sie. "Was findet er nur immer an den Menschen?"

"Ach komm, sei doch nicht eifersüchtig." Kain ist zu ihr getreten. Sie wirft ihm einen kurzen, giftigen Blick zu und wendet sich ab.

"Was ist denn hier los?" Yagari lässt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. "Setzt euch hin, der Unterricht hat begonnen."

Am nächsten Morgen hat Xenia gerade ihre Schuluniform angezogen, als es an ihrer Tür klopft. Yuki steckt ihren Kopf herein. "Guten Morgen."

"Guten Morgen", erwidert Xenia und zieht vor dem Spiegel noch einmal ihre Schleife gerade.

Als sie einen aus dunklem Holz gefertigten, mit silbernen Spiralen verzierten Stock vom Bett nimmt und mit einer Schlaufe an ihrer Taille befestigt, tritt Yuki neugierig näher. "Wofür brauchst du den denn?"

"Das ist mein Schwert." Xenia dreht den Griff und zieht die schmale Klinge heraus. "Ich bin es gewohnt, es immer bei mir zu haben. Aber lass uns jetzt gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."


	4. Chapter 4

Aido steht vor dem Sonnenwohnheim, als die beiden Mädchen herauskommen. "Guten Morgen, Yuki-chan. Und dein Name ist Xenia, nicht wahr? Wir sind ja gestern Abend gar nicht dazu gekommen, uns einander vorzustellen. Ich bin Hanabusa Aido."

"Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen." Xenia streckt die Hand aus, er ergreift sie und zieht das Mädchen dann zu sich, legt ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern. "Es ist mir auch eine Freude."

"Aido-senpai." Yuki stemmt die Hände in ihre Hüften. "Mach dich nicht an unsere neue Schülerin ran."

"Ich wollte sie nur freundlich begrüßen, wie es sich gehört."

"Lass sie einfach los, Aido-senpai." Zero steht in den offenen Türen des Wohnheims. "Was machst du überhaupt um diese Zeit draußen? Du bist doch nicht nur hier, weil du unsere neue Schülerin begrüßen wolltest, oder?"

Aido erwidert Zero´s finsteren Blick mit einem Lächeln. "Doch, genau aus diesem Grund bin ich hierher gekommen. Weil ich Xenia gern näher kennenlernen will."

"Blödsinn."

"Ja, ich frage mich auch, warum dieser Reinblüter Kaname dich tagsüber herumlaufen lässt." Ein großgewachsener Mann mit schwarzen Haaren nähert sich ihnen. Er trägt einen langen hellbraunen Mantel und einen Cowboyhut auf dem Kopf und eine Augenklappe über einem seiner graublauen Augen. "Was steckt dahinter?"

"Wagen sie es nicht, so abfällig über Kaname-sama zu sprechen!"

Xenia spürt, wie Aido sich versteift und blickt zu ihm auf. Ein Ausdruck von Wut spiegelt sich auf seinem Gesicht und für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick glaubt sie, seine Augen rot glühen zu sehen. Die Luft um sie herum kühlt sich merklich ab.

"Aido, beruhige dich bitte." Kaname ist hinter den blonden Vampir getreten und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Verzeihen sie, Yagari-sensei, ich hatte ihn gebeten, etwas für mich zu erledigen."

"Ach so." Yagari fixiert Kaname noch einen Moment mit einem durchdringenden Blick, dann wendet er sich an Zero, Yuki und Xenia. "Und was steht ihr noch hier rum? Hat der Unterricht nicht schon angefangen? Los, ab in eure Klasse."

Im Klassenraum stellt Xenia sich ihren neuen Mitschülern vor und setzt sich dann auf den einzigen freien Platz in der Reihe unter Zero.

Nach der ersten Unterrichtsstunde beugt Yuki sich vom Nebentisch hinüber. "Anscheinend hast du das Interesse unseres unnahbaren Einzelgängers geweckt. Zero starrt dich jetzt schon eine ganze Weile an."

"Wirklich?" Xenia dreht sich herum und begegnet dem Blick aus Zero´s blasslilafarbigen Augen, die auf sie gerichtet sind.

Unter dem Tisch hat Zero die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und kämpft gegen das immer stärker werdende Verlangen nach Blut an. Die Nähe der neuen Schülerin macht ihm zu schaffen, immer wieder ertappt er sich dabei, wie er auf ihren schlanken Hals hinunterschaut. Auch die Bluttabletten, die er am Morgen noch genommen hat, helfen nicht.

Schließlich springt er auf und stürmt aus dem Klassenraum, aus dem Schulgebäude und in den Wald.

"So, ich muss jetzt rüber zum Klassenwechsel für die NightClass", erklärt Yuki, als sie das Schulgebäude verlassen. "Hast du vielleicht Lust, mitzukommen? Von Zero ist ja weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Er wird sich wohl mal wieder davor drücken."

"Äh..." Xenia schaut zu den kreischenden Mädchen hinüber, die sich bereits in Scharen vor dem Mondwohnheim versammelt haben. "Ich glaube eher nicht."

"Na gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen." Yuki läuft davon.

Xenia überlegt kurz, ob sie in ihr Zimmer gehen soll, entscheidet sich aber dann für einen Rundgang über das Schulgelände. Ihr Weg führt sie schließlich auch in den Wald. Wo sie Zero findet, der unter einem Baum kniet. "Hey, geht es dir nicht gut?"

Vorsichtig nähert sie sich ihm und legt ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Erschrocken hebt er den Kopf und schaut zu ihr auf. Sein Gesicht wirkt bleich und kränklich.

"Geh weg", zischt er. "Lass mich allein."

"Du siehst aber wirklich nicht gut aus. Komm, ich bringe dich besser zur Krankenstation." Sie greift nach seinem Arm, um ihn sich um die Schulter zu legen. Im nächsten Moment wird sie gegen den Baumstamm gedrängt.

Zero´s Gesicht ist genau vor ihr, seine Augen glänzen fiebrig. Mit festem Griff umklammert er ihre Handgelenke.

"Zero?" Xenia spürt seinen Atem an ihrem Hals, dann einen kurzen Schmerz, als sich seine Vampirzähne in ihre Haut bohren. Allmählich breitet sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit in ihren Gliedern aus.

"Kiryu-kun, hör auf!" Mit einem Ruck wird Zero von ihr weggerissen.

Xenia hebt eine Hand an die pochende Wunde an ihrem Hals, ihre Beine geben unter ihr nach. Ein paar Arme fangen sie auf und lassen sie zu Boden sinken. Verschwommen sieht sie noch ein paar himmelblaue Augen über sich, dann wird ihre Sicht schwarz.

Kurz nach ihrem Zusammenbruch tauchen auch Kaien und Kaname auf. Der Blick des Rektors wandert über das bewusstlose Mädchen und dann zu Zero, der mit blutverschmiertem Mund an einem Baum lehnt. "Du hattest wieder einen Anfall und hast die Beherrschung verloren", stellt er fest.

"Ich...habe das nicht gewollt", presst Zero zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Kaname hat sich neben Xenia gekniet und legt ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn. Als er plötzlich zurückgeschleudert wird.

"Kaname-sama." Aido sieht ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ich kann ihre Erinnerung nicht auslöschen, irgendetwas blockiert meine Kräfte." Kaname steht wieder auf. "Am besten bringen wir sie erst mal auf ihr Zimmer und warten, bis sie wieder aufwacht. Dann kann sie uns hoffentlich ein paar Fragen beantworten."


	5. Chapter 5

"Nein, das erlaube ich nicht, Kaname. Du wirst dieses arme Mädchen in Ruhe lassen."

"Sie ist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch, Kaien. Nach dem Bericht von Aido und Kain ist sie eine begabte Schwertkämpferin. Es wäre von Vorteil, sie zu einem Guardian zu machen. In der Stadt tauchen immer mehr Level-E auf. Wenn wir das nicht eingrenzen, werden sie auch bald in unsere Schule eindringen. Und das wollen sie doch bestimmt nicht."

"Aber sie ist die Tochter eines guten Freundes von mir. Wie soll ich es ihm denn beibringen, wenn ihr etwas zustößt?"

"Das wird schon nicht passieren." Gähnend setzt Xenia sich auf. "Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

"Xenia." Der Rektor eilt an ihr Bett, mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. "Schön, dass du wieder wach bist. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Gut. Nur noch ein bisschen müde."

"Dann können wir uns ja mal unterhalten." Kaname sitzt auf dem zweiten unbenutzten Bett. "Ich würde gern mehr über dich erfahren."

"Warum das?"

"Weil du gestern Abend verhindert hast, dass ich deine Erinnerung an den Vorfall lösche."

"Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Darf ich jetzt eine Frage stellen? Ihr seid doch auch keine normalen Menschen, oder? Ich habe gesehen, wie Aido-senpai diese...Wesen am Bahnhof tiefgefroren hat."

"Wir sind Vampire", antwortet Kaname ruhig.

"Vampire? Darüber habe ich schon mal etwas gelesen." Nachdenklich hebt Xenia ihre rechte Hand zu den Bisswunden an ihrem Hals. "Dann war es kein Traum, dass Zero mich gebissen hat. Er ist auch einer von euch."

"Nein, ist er nicht", wiederspricht Aido. "Vergleiche ihn nicht mit uns. Zero Kiryu ist..."

"Aido." Die Stimme und der Blick des Reinblüters bringen ihn zum Schweigen.

"Lass ihn doch weiterreden. Was unterscheidet Zero denn von euch?"

"Kiryu-kun wandelt sich zu einem Level-E", erklärt Kaname. "Das sind blutsaugende Monster ohne Verstand. Du hast es ja selbst erlebt, bei deiner Ankunft."

"Ja. Es war nichts menschliches mehr in ihnen zu finden. Und Zero wird auch so enden? Lässt sich das nicht irgendwie aufhalten?"

"Das ist leider unausweichlich." Kaien schüttelt betrübt den Kopf. "Er wurde von einem Reinblüter gebissen. Und Menschen, denen so etwas passiert, werden immer zu Level-E."

"Es muss doch furchtbar sein, wenn man weiß, dass man so ein Schicksal zu erwarten hat." Xenia lässt sich auf ihr Kissen zurücksinken und schließt die Augen. "Könnt ihr jetzt bitte gehen? Ich fühle mich immer noch ziemlich schläfrig."

"Natürlich, gönn dir nur Ruhe. Wir werden später weiterreden."

"Danke, Rektor."

Kaum ist die Zimmertür hinter ihnen zugefallen, macht sich Kaien auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Kaname und Aido gehen langsam die Treppe hinunter und durchqueren die Eingangshalle.

"Hast du es auch bemerkt?" Kaname bleibt vor den Eingangstüren stehen. "Sie ist mir ausgewichen, als ich gefragt habe, wie sie meine Kräfte blockieren konnte. Und sie hat dann geschickt das Thema gewechselt."

"Ja", stimmt Aido zu. "Und ich glaube, sie wollte uns jetzt nur ganz schnell loswerden. Deshalb hat sie uns vorgespielt, sie wäre plötzlich so müde."

"Wir werden sehen." Kaname legt seine Hand auf den Türgriff und öffnet die Tür.

Vor dem Gebäude wendet er sich nach rechts, bleibt nach einigen Schritten wieder stehen und dreht sich um.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Wir warten jetzt."

Einige Minuten später verlässt eine Gestalt in einem weißen Mantel das Wohnheim und entfernt sich rasch.

"He! Das ist doch..."

"Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, Aido."

Zero sitzt im Pferdestall, seine Finger hat er um das Döschen mit den Bluttabletten verkrampft. "Ich bin so ein verdammter Narr. Wenn ich doch nur nicht die Beherrschung verloren hätte. Ich darf einfach nicht länger an dieser Schule bleiben."

"Glaubst du, wenn du dir Selbstvorwürfe machst, hilft das irgendjemandem?"

"Was willst du hier?" Zero schiebt das Tablettendöschen in seine Jackentasche, steht auf und klopft sich das Stroh von der Hose. "Du solltest dich am besten von mir fernhalten."

"Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich will mit dir reden."


	6. Chapter 6

Zero beobachtet, wie sie auf die weiße Stute zugeht. "Pass auf, sie ist nicht unbedingt friedlich."

"Wirklich?" Xenia streckt die Hand aus und streichelt dem Tier den Hals. "Du wolltest mich gestern Abend gar nicht wirklich beissen, oder? Du hast nur einfach die Kontrolle über dich verloren..."

"Du weißt ja nicht, was du da redest", unterbricht Zero sie. "Ich verwandle mich langsam aber sicher in eine blutsaugende Bestie. Es wäre am besten, wenn man mich irgendwo einsperren würde, dass ich niemandem mehr Schaden zufügen kann."

"Also gibst du dich einfach so auf? Gibt es gar nichts, was für dich ein Grund wäre, zu kämpfen?"

"Ein Grund zum kämpfen?" Für einen kurzen Moment taucht Yuki´s fröhliches Gesicht in seinen Gedanken auf. Zero schüttelt den Kopf. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

"Zero." Xenia dreht sich um, aber er ist schon aus dem Stall verschwunden.

Aido beobachtet, wie Zero den Stall verlässt und sich mit raschen Schritten entfernt. Er wartet ein paar Minuten, als Xenia nicht herauskommt, geht er auf das Stalltor zu.

Sie steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm bei der weißen Stute, streichelt sie und spricht mit leiser Stimme zu ihr.

"Ich bin überrascht, dass sie dich an sich heranlässt. Gewöhnlich darf sich ihr niemand außer Kiryu-kun nähern."

"Aido-senpai."

"Fragst du dich gerade, warum ich hier bin? Es war offensichtlich, dass du uns vorhin loswerden wolltest."

"Dann war meine Vorstellung wohl nicht besonders überzeugend."

"Nein. Ich habe das gleich durchschaut. Und dann habe ich gesehen, wie du das Wohnheim verlassen hast."

"Ich wollte, dass´Zero weiß, dass ich nicht sauer auf ihn bin. Aber ich dachte, ihr würdet mich nicht aus meinem Zimmer rauslassen."

"Du hättest es ihm doch sagen können, wenn du ihn im Unterricht siehst."

"Ich wollte aber nicht warten." Xenia dreht sich um und schaut ihn mit ihren roten Augen an. Ihre Lippen sind zu einem frechen Lächeln verzogen. "Und, wirst du diesem überbesorgten Rektor sagen, dass ich geschwindelt habe?"

"Nicht, wenn du dich jetzt sofort auf dein Zimmer zurückbringen lässt." Aido geht zu ihr und bleibt dicht vor ihr stehen. "Mir scheint, du hast dich noch nicht völlig von dem Blutverlust erholt."

"Es geht mir wieder gut."

"Tatsächlich?" Er beugt sich vor, berührt ihre Wange und legt seine Hand unter ihr Kinn. "Du siehst aber immer noch ziemlich blass aus."

"Nein, ich..."

"Xenia!" Yuki kommt in den Stall gestürmt. "Geht es dir gut? Ich habe gerade erfahren, was...Aido-senpai?"

"Ich wollte sehen, ob Xenia in Ordnung ist." Aido tritt ein paar Schritte zurück. "Da das wohl der Fall ist, kann ich ja beruhigt gehen."

"Aido-senpai war doch nicht zu aufdringlich, oder?" Die beiden Mädchen haben das Schulgebäude betreten.

"Nein, er war sehr nett." Xenia öffnet die Tür zum Klassenraum. "Er hat sich nur Sorgen um mich gemacht."

"Du solltest nicht so leichtgläubig sein", mischt Zero sich ein. "Der Kerl flirtet schließlich auch immer mit allen Schülerinnen aus der DayClass."

"Ich glaube aber schon, dass er es ernst gemeint hat", wiederspricht Xenia. "Da bin ich mir eigentlich sogar sicher."

Zero gibt nur ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich und geht an ihnen vorbei zu seinem Platz.

Yuki beugt sich zu ihr. "Nimm es Zero nicht übel, er ist einfach nicht besonders gut auf die NightClass zu sprechen."

"Ja, das habe ich auch schon bemerkt. Es liegt wohl daran, was sie sind. Und was er selbst eines Tages werden wird."

"Darüber solltest du lieber nicht zu laut sprechen." Yagari steht plötzlich hinter ihnen. "Die normalen Schüler hier wissen nämlich nichts davon. Und das soll auch so bleiben."

"Ok, verstanden."

Während des Unterrichts versucht Xenia sich zu konzentrieren, aber ihre Gedanken schweifen immer wieder ab. Sie bekommt auch nicht mit, wie Yagari sie mehrmals ruft. Bis er schließlich die Geduld verliert und zu ihr heraufkommt. Mit Schwung lässt er sein Lehrbuch vor ihr auf den Tisch fallen. Sie zuckt zusammen und schaut auf. "Yagari-sensei?"

"Wenn du kein Interesse an meinem Unterricht hast und lieber schlafen willst, geh in dein Zimmer."

"Entschuldigung."

Von einigen Mitschülerinnen ist leises Kichern zu hören. Das aber rasch wieder verstummt, als Yagari´s durchdringender Blick die Mädchen streift. "Wenn ihr nicht still seid, werdet ihr nachher nachsitzen."

Seine Worte verursachen eine Welle der Empörung.

"Ruhe jetzt!"

Der Rest des Schultages geht rasch vorbei. Als sie schließlich das Klassenzimmer verlassen, drückt Yuki Xenia eine Armbinde in die Hand. "Hier, das wollte ich dir heute Morgen schon geben. Das zeichnet dich als Vertrauensschülerin aus. Und jetzt komm, wir müssen zum Klassenwechsel."

"Zum Klassenwechsel?" Xenia erinnert sich an die Horden kreischender Mädchen. "Muss ich mir das wirklich antun?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Kain-senpai! Aido-senpai!"

"Kaname-senpai! Ichijo-senpai! Shiki-senpai!"

Xenia unterdrückt einen Seufzer, während die Mädchen um sie herum die Namen der NightClass-Schüler kreischen. "Wie hältst du das nur aus?"

"Es ist ja nur einmal am Tag", tröstet Yuki sie. "Pass einfach auf, dass alle hinter der Linie bleiben. Ok, es geht los."

Die Tore des Mondwohnheims öffnen sich und das Gekreische der Mädchen nimmt noch an Lautstärke zu.

"Na, wer will denn heute von mir erschossen werden?" Aido zieht wie üblich seine Show ab, mit der Fingerpistole. "Peng. Peng."

Xenia versucht ihr möglichstes, um die Schülerinnen zurückzuhalten. Es gelingt ihr auch, bis sich zwei besonders dreiste Mädchen an ihr vorbeidrängen. Sie stolpert zur Seite und prallt mit jemandem zusammen.

"Vorsicht." Ein paar Hände halten sie an den Schultern fest. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Die Mädchen sind manchmal ziemlich stürmisch."

"Ja, das habe ich gemerkt." Xenia dreht sich um und blickt in ein paar grüne Augen. "Aber danke für die Warnung."

Ichijo lächelt sie noch kurz an, dann folgt er den anderen Vampiren.

"Hey, du." Die beiden Mädchen, die Xenia geschubst haben, treten auf sie zu. "Warum wurde jemand wie du, der gerade zwei Tage an unserer Schule ist, zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt?"

"Ja, genau. Das würde viel eher einer älteren Schülerin wie uns zustehen."

"Hört mal, wenn ihr damit ein Problem habt, beschwert euch beim Rektor", erwidert Xenia. "Glaubt ihr vielleicht, es macht mir Spass, euer albernes Gekreische ertragen zu müssen?"

"Sei gefälligst nicht so respektlos, Kleine."

"Was ist denn hier los?" Zero stellt sich neben Xenia. "Hana-senpai, Yoko-senpai, für euch beginnt jetzt die Sperrstunde. Macht, dass ihr ins Wohnheim kommt."

"Zero Kiryu, du..."

"Lass es gut sein, Hana. Komm, wir gehen." Yoko zieht ihre Freundin mit sich fort.

"War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?" Yuki kommt zu den beiden. "Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch aufpassen, dass während des Unterrichts der NightClass niemand draußen herumschleicht. Dabei gibt es eigentlich nur selten Probleme."

"Wollen wir es hoffen", brummt Zero.

"Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee, Hana?" Yoko schaut sich unbehaglich um. "Du weißt, es ist verboten, nach der Sperrstunde noch draußen zu sein."

"Hat es dir etwa gefallen, wie Ichijo-senpai diese Neue angelächelt hat?", entgegnet Hana. "Und Zero Kiryu, was bildet der sich ein, uns herumzukommandieren. Wir sind zwei Klassen über ihm, er sollte uns mit Respekt behandeln."

"Ja, du hast ja Recht, aber..."

"Nun stell dich mal nicht so an, Yoko." Hana bleibt stehen, dreht sich um und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. "Ich will doch nur einen Blick auf die NightClass-Schüler werfen und ein paar Fotos von ihnen machen."

"Na gut. Lass uns nur hoffen, dass wir nicht erwischt werden."

Die beiden Mädchen gehen weiter.

"Oh, was für hübsche junge Damen." Ein Mann in einem dunklen Mantel, mit einem breiten Hut auf dem Kopf, steht plötzlich vor ihnen auf dem Weg. "Zum Anbeissen."

"He, wer sind sie? Und was wollen sie hier? Es ist verboten, unbefugt das Schulgelände zu betreten."

"Hana, lass uns bitte gehen."

"Jetzt hör aber auf, Yoko. Lass dir doch von einer solch komischen Gestalt keine Angst einjagen." Hana schüttelt den Klammergriff ihrer Freundin ab und geht auf den Mann zu. "Ich rate ihnen, auf der Stelle zu verschwinden. Oder ich informiere den Rektor und lasse sie rauswerfen."

"Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie du das tun willst, wenn ich erst dein Blut getrunken habe."

Ehe Hana reagieren kann, springt der Mann auf sie zu, packt sie fest an den Armen und bohrt seine Vampirzähne in ihren Hals.

"HANA!"

"Was war das?" Xenia und Yuki sind auf einem Kontrollgang. "Da hat doch ein Mädchen geschrien." Gleichzeitig rennen sie los.

Als sie bei den beiden Mädchen ankommen, lässt der Vampir Hana gerade wie eine Puppe fallen. Yoko sitzt völlig erstarrt, am ganzen Körper zitternd, am Boden.

"Du verdammtes Monster!" Xenia hat mit einem Blick die Situation erfasst. Mit gezogener Klinge stürmt sie auf den Vampir zu, duckt sich unter seinen zugreifenden Klauen und trennt ihm mit einem Schlag den Kopf ab. Er verwandelt sich augenblicklich in einen Haufen Staub.

"Das war ein Level-E." Yuki lässt ihre Artemis wieder einfahren und befestigt sie an ihrem Oberschenkel. "Jetzt dringen sie sogar schon in unsere Schule ein." Sie geht zu Yoko und kniet sich vor sie. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Das Mädchen schaut nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich hin und reagiert nicht auf ihre Stimme.

"Wir bringen sie besser gleich zum Rektor. Was ist mit ihrer Freundin?"

"Ihr ist leider nicht mehr zu helfen." Xenia schlägt mit ihrer geballten Faust gegen einen Baumstamm. "Verdammt! Wir hätten doch verhindern müssen, dass so etwas geschieht! Aber wir sind zu spät gekommen!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Was ist hier geschehen?" Kaname und Ichijo sind bei Yuki und Xenia erschienen. Sie haben im Klassenzimmer den starken Blutgeruch wahrgenommen.

"Ein Level-E hat Hana-senpai angefallen." Yuki schaut auf. "Und ihre Freundin hat das mitangesehen und einen Schock erlitten."

"Ich verstehe. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern." Kaname beugt sich zu Yoko hinunter und löscht ihre Erinnerung an das Geschehen. Als sie ohnmächtig in seine Arme sinkt, winkt er Ichijo zu sich. "Bring sie bitte in ihr Zimmer."

"Natürlich, Kaname." Er hebt das Mädchen hoch und trägt sie weg.

"Und was wollen wir mit ihr machen?" Xenia deutet auf Hana´s reglose Gestalt.

"Es gibt nichts, was wir noch für sie tun könnten." Yagari und Zero sind ebenfalls dazu gekommen.

"Aber ihre Eltern müssen doch erfahren, dass sie gestorben ist."

"Und wie stellst du dir das vor?" Yagari zündet sich eine Zigarette an. "Sollen wir etwa einfach hingehen und sagen, dass ihre Tochter von einem Vampir getötet wurde?" Er bläst verächtlich den Qualm in die Luft. "In welcher Traumwelt lebst du?"

"Yagari!" In einer Staubwolke kommt der Rektor angesaust. "Auf dem Schulgelände zu rauchen, ist verboten." Er nimmt dem Schwarzhaarigen die Zigarette weg und wirft sie auf den Boden.

"Kümmere dich jetzt lieber um das wirklich wichtige Problem. Hier wurde eine deiner Schülerinnen ausgesaugt, von einem Level-E. Und ich wette, er wird nicht der einzige bleiben."

"Was werden sie unternehmen, Rektor? Es darf nicht noch jemand das Schicksal dieses Mädchens teilen."

Zero schaut Xenia mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr damit belasten. Schließlich hast du sie doch gar nicht gekannt."

"Das spielt keine Rolle", erwidert Xenia. "Sie hätte nicht auf diese Weise sterben müssen. Kein Mensch verdient so etwas."

"Manchmal lässt sich das aber nicht verhindern. Am besten, du akzeptierst es, dass wir nicht jeden Menschen retten können."

"Sei doch nicht so hartherzig, Zero." Yuki verpasst ihm einen Schlag auf den Rücken. "Also wirklich, manchmal bist du richtig unsensibel."

"Rektor, kann ich ihnen die Angelegenheit hier jetzt überlassen? Ich muss zurück und mich um die anderen NightClass-Schüler kümmern."

"Natürlich, Kaname, geh nur."

"Kaname-sama." Aido und Luca kommen angelaufen, kaum dass er die Tür zum Klassenzimmer geöffnet hat.

"Was war das für ein starker Blutgeruch?"

"Was ist da draußen passiert?"

"He, ich habe zuerst gefragt!", keift Aido.

"Nein, du Blödmann, das war ich!", entgegnet Luca.

Die beiden starren sich wütend an und schießen Blitze aufeinander ab.

"Also, was war los?" Kain steht einige Schritte entfernt. "Du und Ichijo seid ja so schnell nach draußen gelaufen, als es plötzlich nach Blut gerochen hat."

"Ein Mädchen wurde von einem Level-E angegriffen, als sie mit ihrer Freundin draußen war." Ichijo ist auch wieder ins Klassenzimmer zurückgekehrt.

"Ich verstehe. Aber ihr habt ihn natürlich unschädlich gemacht."

"Nein, das war Xenia", kommt es von Kaname.

"Die neue Schülerin?" Luca macht ein erstauntes Gesicht. "Dieses kleine, zerbrechlich aussehende Menschenmädchen?"

"Es stimmt aber", wiederspricht Aido. "Am Bahnhof hat sie sogar vier von denen erledigt."

"Wenn man dich so hört, wie du sie verteidigst, könnte man denken, du hättest eine Schwäche für sie."

"So ein Unsinn! Erzähl nicht so einen Mist, Luca!"

"Komm, reg dich nicht auf, Hanabusa", versucht Kain seinen Cousin zu beruhigen.

"Aido, Kain." Kaname dreht sich zu den beiden um. "Da jetzt ein Level-E in unsere Schule eingedrungen ist, folgen vielleicht auch weitere. Ich möchte, dass ihr die Vertrauensschüler bei ihren abendlichen Rundgängen unterstützt. Dafür lasse ich euch vom Unterricht freistellen."

"Klar."

"Natürlich, Kaname-sama."

"So, ich mache euch jetzt erst einmal einen heißen Tee", bietet Kaien an, als er, die Mädchen und Zero das Wohnheim betreten. "Das wird euch gut tun."

"Für mich nicht", lehnt Zero ab.

"Ich will auch keinen, danke. Ich werd jetzt gleich in mein Zimmer gehen."

"Yuki? Wirst du wenigstens mit mir eine Tasse Tee trinken?"

"Eh...Sehr gern, Rektor", stimmt sie zu, als sie in seinen Augen Tränen schimmern sieht.

"Vielen, vielen Dank, meine liebe Yuki!"

"Ok, ich geh dann." Zero dreht sich um und macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

"Ich auch. Gute Nacht, Rektor, Yuki", verabschiedet sich Xenia.

"Gute Nacht", antworten ihr die beiden.

In ihrem Zimmer lässt sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken und nimmt das Bild vom Nachtschränkchen. Ihre kleine Schwester lächelt sie fröhlich an. "Eli...wenn du wüsstest, was hier an dieser Schule vorgeht..."

Nach einem Moment steht sie wieder auf und wechselt ihre Schuluniform gegen ihr Nachthemd.


	9. Chapter 9

"Also das gehört auch zu den Aufgaben eines Vertrauensschülers?"

Am nächsten Tag, einem Samstag, sind Xenia und Yuki in die Stadt gegangen, um einige Einkäufe zu machen.

"Naja, eigentlich nicht. Aber der Rektor bittet uns eben manchmal, etwas für ihn zu besorgen. Sonst hat Zero mich immer begleitet, aber heute hatte er wohl keine Lust."

"Vielleicht ist er nur nicht mitgekommen, weil er fürchtet, er könnte wieder die Kontrolle verlieren. Deshalb ist er doch auch immer so verschlossen und ...Yuki?"

Die Braunhaarige war vor einem Schaufenster stehen geblieben und betrachtetet sehnsüchtig die Torten in der Auslage.

"Yuki?" Xenia geht zu ihr zurück. "Willst du hier was essen?"

"Oh, äh...Das geht leider nicht. Ich habe mein Portmonee nicht dabei."

"Das ist doch kein Problem, dann lade ich dich einfach ein." Xenia hakt sich bei Yuki ein und zieht sie mit sich in das Cafe.

Nachdem die beiden sich einen Tisch gesucht haben, kommt eine Kellnerin, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. Für Xenia ein Stück Mousse au Chocolat-Torte, für Yuki ein Stück Erdbeer-Mascarpone-Torte und zwei heiße Schokolade.

"Lecker!", schwärmt Xenia, als sie sich die erste Gabel in den Mund schiebt. "Und deins?"

Ehe Yuki antworten kann, hat die Weißhaarige schon etwas von ihrer Torte probiert. "Schmeckt auch sehr gut."

"E-entschuldigen sie." Ein junger Kellner ist an ihren Tisch getreten. "Sind sie eine Schülerin der NightClass? Sie haben eine...besondere Ausstrahlung."

Yuki blinzelt überrascht bei seiner Frage. Während Xenia langsam die Sahne in ihre Schokolade rührt, ehe sie antwortet. "Nein, ich bin eine einfache DayClass-Schülerin. Können meine Freundin und ich jetzt vielleicht in Ruhe unseren Kuchen weiteressen?"

"N-natürlich. Verzeihen sie noch einmal die Störung."

"Wie kommt er denn nur auf so einen Gedanken?" Yuki schaut ihm nach, als er sich mit eiligen Schritten entfernt.

"Keine Ahnung."

"Hallo, Yuki-chan, Xeni-chan", ruft eine fröhliche Stimme.

"Ichijo-senpai. Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich treffe mich mit Shiki, wenn er sein Fotoshooting beendet hat. Da ich aber noch ein bisschen Zeit habe, wollte ich auch etwas essen. Und dann habe ich euch beide hier sitzen sehen." Er rutscht auf die Sitzbank neben Xenia und greift nach der Karte. "Hm, es ist immer so schwer, sich zu entscheiden. Ich glaube, ich nehme heute mal einen Bananasplit." Zufrieden klappt er die Karte zu und winkt die Kellnerin zu sich.

Als der Eisbecher vor ihm steht und er gerade den ersten Löffel isst, betritt Shiki das Cafe und bleibt vor ihrem Tisch stehen. "Lass uns das schnell hinter uns bringen."

"Warum bist du jetzt schon hier? Wir waren doch erst in einer halben Stunde verabredet?"

"Ich hatte einfach keine Lust mehr und hab das Set eher verlassen", erklärt Shiki. "Kommst du jetzt mit oder muss ich das allein erledigen?"

"Schon gut." Mit einem wehmütigen Blick auf das Eis steht Ichijo auf. "Esst ihr ihn für mich auf", bietet er den Mädchen an, während er einen Geldschein auf den Tisch legt.

"Das ist aber nett von ihm, oder?" Yuki zieht den Eisbecher zu sich. "Wie sollen wir ihn aufteilen?"

"Was könnten die beiden wohl so dringendes vorhaben?" Xenia schiebt nachdenklich die Kuchenkrümel auf ihrem Teller hin und her. "Das würde ich wirklich zu gern wissen."

"Xenia?"

"Entschuldige, Yuki, aber ich will das unbedingt herausfinden. Kannst du die Einkäufe wohl allein zur Schule bringen?"

Ehe Yuki etwas sagen kann, verlässt Xenia bereits das Cafe und wendet sich auf der Straße nach links. In die Richtung hatte sie die beiden Vampire gehen sehen.

"Ist es hier?" Shiki betrachtet gelangweilt das heruntergekommen wirkende Haus, vor dem sie stehen. "Sieht ja richtig einladend aus."

"Lass uns reingehen und umsehen." Mit einem Schwerthieb sprengt Ichijo die Kette, die das Eisengitter vor der Eingangstür verschlossen hält.

Das Innere des Hauses wird nur von dem Licht, das durch die Fenster fällt, erhellt.

"Schau du dich hier um, ich gehe nach oben." Ichijo geht auf die Treppe zu und setzt seinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe. Als ein Level-E auf ihn herunter springt und mit seinen Krallen nach ihm schlägt.

Ichijo springt rasch zurück und holt zu einem Schwerthieb aus. Als eine andere, schmale Klinge an ihm vorbeizischt und sich in den Körper des Level-E bohrt.

"Das habe ich mir irgendwie schon gedacht. Ihr seid hier, um einen Level-E unschädlich zu machen."


	10. Chapter 10

"Du solltest nicht hier sein, Xeni-chan." Ichijo hat ihr Schwert aufgehoben und reicht es ihr. "Es ist gefährlich, geh besser schnell wieder nach draußen."

"Aber ich kann doch..."

"Hast du nicht gehört, dummes Mädchen?" Shiki packt sie am Arm und zieht sie hinter sich her zur Tür. "Hier ist ein ganzes Nest, selbst wir wissen nicht, mit wie vielen Blutsaugern wir es zu tun haben. Also mach, dass du verschwindest, du würdest uns nur stören." Er schiebt sie durch die Tür und lässt sie hinter ihr zufallen.

"Das war aber sehr unfreundlich, Shiki", bemerkt Ichijo stirnrunzelnd.

"Wenigstens ist sie aus dem Weg und wir brauchen uns von ihr nicht ablenken lassen", erwidert Shiki. "Und jetzt lass uns endlich hier aufräumen."

"Das ist doch nicht zu fassen." Xenia drückt gegen die Tür, sie bewegt sich aber nicht. "Na super, da komm ich nicht mehr rein. Ob ich es durch ein Fenster versuchen soll?" Sie geht rückwärts und schaut zu den Fenstern hinauf, die aber ein ganzes Stück über ihr liegen. "Ziemlich hoch, das klappt wohl auch nicht. Aber vielleicht gibt es ja einen Hintereingang." Sie folgt dem Weg, der um das Haus führt. Und steht plötzlich einer Frau in einem eleganten Kleid, mit einer Sonnenbrille vor den Augen und einem Sonnenschirm in der Hand, gegenüber.

"Hallo. Hast du dich verlaufen, junges Fräulein?"

"Nein." Xenia schließt ihre Finger fester um den Griff ihres Schwertes. "Meine Freunde sind in dem Haus. Ich suche nur einen Weg hinein, um ihnen zu helfen."

"Helfen? Wobei?"

"Nun..." Blitzschnell zieht die Weißhaarige ihre Klinge und führt einen Schwerthieb gegen die Frau. "Um euch blutdurstigen Vampire zu beseitigen."

Lachend pariert die Vampirin ihren Angriff mit dem Schirm und verpasst ihr einen Stoß, der sie gegen die Hauswand stolpern lässt. Und noch bevor sie reagieren kann, ist die Frau hinter ihr und packt ihre Handgelenke mit eisernem Griff. So sehr sich das Mädchen auch bemüht, ihr fehlt die Kraft, sich zu befreien.

"Wehr dich nur weiter, dann macht es noch mehr Spass, wenn ich dir dein Blut aussauge", säuselt die Vampirin und bohrt ihre Zähne in Xenia´s Hals.

"Verdammt! Ich muss unbedingt von ihr loskommen, sonst..."

"Köstlich. Dein Blut hat einen besonderen Geschmack, viel besser als das anderer Menschen. Ich kann gar nicht genug kriegen, ich will alles von dir, bis zum letzten Tropfen."

_"Nein, das darf nicht passieren. Aber allein schaffe ich es nicht, ich brauche Hilfe..._Torus." Das letzte Wort flüstert sie mit kaum mehr hörbarer Stimme.

"Senri." Ichijo hat einen weiteren Vampir, der ihn angegriffen hat, mit seinem Schwert erschlagen. "Es riecht nach Blut. Nach ihrem Blut."

"Ja, ich habe es auch bemerkt. Pass auf, ich kümmere mich hier um den Rest und du gehst nachsehen."

"Danke." Ichijo läuft mit raschen Schritten nach draußen und folgt dem Blutgeruch. Als er um die Hausecke biegt, sieht er zu seiner Überraschung jemand Bekannten neben Xenia knien. "Aido. Was machst du denn hier?"

"Yuki-chan ist allein zur Schule zurückgekommen", erwidert Aido. "Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Xenia dir und Shiki gefolgt ist. Und weil ich ja wusste, dass ihr beide euch hier um Level-E´s kümmern wolltet..."

"Ach, hast du dir etwa Sorgen um die kleine Schülerin gemacht?" Shiki ist nun auch zu ihnen gestoßen.

"Natürlich nicht!" Aido macht ein entrüstetes Gesicht.

"Was ist mit dem Vampir hier passiert?" Ichijo hat das Kleid aus den Überresten der Frau gefischt. Zwei große runde Löcher sind in dem Stoff, als wäre sie von etwas durchbohrt worden. "Hast du das getan, Aido?"

"Nein." Der Blonde schüttelt den Kopf. "Es war schon alles so, als ich gekommen bin. Aber Xenia kann es auch nicht gewesen sein, sie hatte durch den Blutverlust bereits das Bewusstsein verloren."

"Können wir jetzt nicht endlich verschwinden?" Shiki gähnt. "Wir sind doch hier fertig."

"In Ordnung." Ichijo hebt Xenia´s Schwert und ihre Stockscheide auf. Aido hat das Mädchen auf seine Arme genommen.

"Ich werde Kaname über den Vorfall informieren", erklärt Ichijo nach ihrer Rückkehr an der Schule. "Senri, kannst du vielleicht zum Rektor gehen und ihm über Xeni-chans Zustand Bescheid geben?"

"Ich hab aber gar keine Lust", erwidert Shiki. Er gähnt wieder. "Ich bin müde, erst hatte ich diesen nervigen Fototermin und dann musste ich dir noch bei der Beseitigung des Problems helfen. Ich will jetzt auf mein Zimmer, mich ausruhen."

"Na schön", seufzt Ichijo. "Aido, kannst du vielleicht..."

"Das ist nicht notwendig", unterbricht ihn Kaname´s Stimme. Der Reinblüter ist völlig unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten. "Ich werde selbst mit dem Rektor sprechen. Aido, du bringst Xenia in ihr Zimmer und bleibst erst einmal bei ihr."

Der Blonde nickt und macht sich auf den Weg zum Sonnenwohnheim.

"Kaname? Woher hast du gewusst..."

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Takuma? Ich habe den Blutgeruch wahrgenommen, kaum dass ihr das Schulgelände betreten habt. Jetzt komm, auf dem Weg zum Rektor kannst du mir alles genau erzählen."


	11. Chapter 11

Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Rektors hört sich Kaname den ausführlichen Bericht von Ichijo an. "So, du hast also zugelassen, dass sie euch zu dem Vampirnest folgt. Und dann habt ihr sie einfach aus dem Haus geschickt, ohne euch zu überzeugen, dass draußen keine Vampire sind. Durch deine Unachtsamkeit wäre es ihr beinahe genauso ergangen wie der anderen Schülerin."

"Ich weiß, ich hätte auf Xeni-chan aufpassen müssen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Kaname."

"Gut, lass uns jetzt mit dem Rektor über den Vorfall sprechen." Kaname öffnet die Tür zum Büro. Aber in dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzt nicht Kaien, sondern Yagari. Der Vampirjäger hat seine langen Beine auf die Schreibtischplatte gelegt. "Wenn ihr den alten Kauz sucht, er mischt irgendwas in seiner Küche zusammen. Mich hat er dazu verdonnert, ihn hier zu vertreten, falls etwas anliegt."

"Dann werden wir ihn dort aufsuchen." Kaname dreht sich um und will das Büro wieder verlassen.

"Einen Moment." Yagari hat den Kopf gehoben und seinen Blick auf den Rücken des Reinblüters gerichtet. "Du hast doch welche von deinen Schoßhunden in die Stadt geschickt, um ein paar Level-E unschädlich zu machen, nicht wahr? Ab sofort wirst du das mir überlassen und dich da raushalten."

"Und warum sollte ich?"

"Weil ich heute einen offiziellen Auftrag bekommen habe, mich darum zu kümmern." Yagari wedelt mit einem Blatt Papier, mit dem Siegel des Vampirjägerverbands. "Wenn du mir dabei in die Quere kommst, kann ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass du unser Zusammentreffen unbeschadet überstehst."

"Yagari-sensei!" Ichijo macht einen Schritt vorwärts, sein Gesicht drückt Empörung aus.

"Ich verstehe. Und ich gebe ihnen den gleichen Rat." Kaname wendet sich ihm wieder zu. "Ich werde alles notwendige tun, um den Übergriffen dieser blutsaugenden Bestien Einhalt zu gebieten. Ganz besonders, wenn Schüler unserer Academy davon betroffen sind."

Aido hat Xenia in ihr Zimmer getragen und auf das Bett gelegt. Vorsichtig zieht er ihr die Stiefel aus und wirft sie auf den Boden. Als er sich daran macht, ihr auch den Mantel auszuziehen, steigt ihm ein starker süßlicher Duft in die Nase. Die rechte Seite ihres Halses ist blutverschmiert, auch auf dem Kragen der Bluse sind große rote Flecken.

Unwillkürlich leckt er sich die Lippen und atmet tief ein. Dann wird ihm bewusst, was er tut und er weicht hastig ein paar Schritte zurück. "Ich sollte wohl besser dafür sorgen, dass dieser Geruch verschwindet", murmelt er. Rasch holt er eine große Schüssel mit Wasser, stellt sie auf das Nachtschränkchen und taucht das mitgebrachte Handtuch ein. Während er das Blut von ihrer weißen Haut wäscht, kommen die groben Bisswunden zum Vorschein. In ihrer Gier hatte die Vampirin nicht nur einmal zugebissen - und jedes Mal an anderer Stelle.

"Mann, das sieht ja richtig übel aus." Die Stimme über seiner Schulter lässt ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken. "Akatsuki!"

"Warum bist du denn so schreckhaft?"

"Bin ich doch gar nicht. Ich habe dich nur nicht kommen hören." Aido taucht das Handtuch erneut in das Wasser.

Kain beobachtet, wie sein Cousin auch die letzten Blutspuren abwäscht. Dabei geht er äußerst behutsam vor.

_"Ich glaube, er hat tatsächlich etwas für sie übrig. Na, mal sehen, wie lange es wohl dauert, bis er es sich selbst eingestehen kann."_

"Hanabusa, ich werd mal einen Verband holen, für ihre Bisswunden."

Nachdem Kain das Zimmer verlassen hat, zieht sich Aido einen Stuhl zum Bett und nimmt das Foto vom Nachtschränkchen. Er hatte es bereits vorher entdeckt und es hatte seine Neugier geweckt.

Darauf ist ein Mädchen zu sehen, ebenso hellhäutig wie Xenia. Auch ihre Haare sind ebenso weiß, fallen ihr aber in sanften Locken über die Schultern. Ihre Augen leuchten in einem klaren, hellen Blau und sie lächelt fröhlich und unbeschwert.

"Meine Schwester, Elinor."

Die leise, schwach klingende Stimme lässt ihn aufblicken. Xenia hat die Augen geöffnet, aber sie wirken trüb und verschleiert.

"Ein hübsches Mädchen", bemerkt Kain, der zurückgekehrt ist. "Übrigens, er hier hat dich in dein Zimmer getragen. Und er schien richtig besorgt um dich zu sein, weil du bewusstlos warst."

"Akatsuki!" Aido´s Stimme drückt Empörung aus, aber sein Gesicht hat vor Verlegenheit eine leicht rötliche Färbung angenommen.

"Na, wie auch immer, ich werd euch jetzt wieder allein lassen. Die Sperrstunde beginnt gleich."

"Oh ja, richtig. Wir müssen ja patrouillieren." Aido will aufstehen, aber Kain drückt ihn auf den Stuhl zurück. "Du brauchst nicht mitkommen, ich werd Luca fragen, ob sie mich heute begleitet. Hier." Er gibt seinem Cousin eine Rolle Verband. "Den solltest du ihr anlegen. Wir sehen uns dann später."

Ehe Aido etwas erwidern kann, hat Kain schon das Zimmer verlassen.

"Also, ist es dir recht, wenn ich...?" Er hebt zögernd den Verband.

"Ja, das wäre nett. Danke." Xenia versucht sich aufzusetzen, schafft es aber erst mit seiner Hilfe.

Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen legt er ihr den Verband an. Ihre Haare, die immer wieder über seine Hände streichen, irritieren ihn dabei zunehmend. Er fühlt sich beinahe erleichtert, als er das Ende des Verbands mit einer Klammer befestigt. "Das müsste halten. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht zu fest?"

Sie gibt ihm keine Antwort und als er sich bewegt, sinkt ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie war wieder eingeschlafen, ihr Gesicht ist nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Diese plötzliche Nähe verursacht bei ihm eine gewisse Unbehaglichkeit, aber er spürt auch, wie sein Herz ein wenig schneller zu schlagen beginnt.


	12. Chapter 12

Vor den Wohnräumen des Rektors wendet sich Kaname an seinen Stellvertreter. "Ich werde allein mit ihm sprechen. Geh du bitte zu den NightClass-Schülern und kümmere dich um sie. Der Blutgeruch des Mädchens hat sie sicher aufgeregt."

"Gut, in Ordnung." Ichijo entfernt sich und Kaname öffnet die Tür.

Kaien sitzt an dem runden Tisch und verziert frischgebackene Plätzchen mit Schokolade und bunten Streuseln. Er schaut auf, als der Reinblüter eintritt. An seinem ernsten Gesicht erkennt er, dass etwas nicht stimmt. "Was ist passiert?"

"Xenia wurde von einem Level-E angegriffen, als sie Ichijo und Shiki gefolgt ist", erklärt Kaname. "Aido hat sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht und wird bei ihr bleiben."

"Oh je, das arme Mädchen. Geht es ihr sehr schlecht?"

"Sie wird sich wieder erholen. Aber deshalb bin ich jetzt nicht hier. Ich wollte ihnen etwas zeigen." Kaname hebt das Kleid der Vampirin hoch und zeigt dem Rektor die Löcher in dem Stoff. "Irgendetwas hat diesen Level-E durchbohrt und zu Staub werden lassen. Möglicherweise bedeutet es, dass ein neuer Vampir mit einer uns unbekannten Fähigkeit in der Stadt ist. Oder Xenia hat ihre Angreiferin durch ihre merkwürdigen Kräfte vernichtet. Wenn sie einverstanden sind, will ich sie danach fragen, sobald sie wieder zu sich gekommen ist."

Aido hat sich eins der Bücher von dem kleinen Regalbrett über dem Bett genommen und versucht sich auf den Inhalt zu konzentrieren. Aber immer wieder wandert sein Blick zu Xenia.

Sie liegt mit geschlossenen Augen unter der Decke, die er über sie gebreitet hat. Ihr blasses Gesicht hebt sich kaum von dem weißen Kissen ab. _"So wie jetzt, sieht sie wirklich ein wenig schwach und zerbrechlich aus...Verdammt, warum mach ich mir eigentlich darüber Gedanken? Sie ist doch nur ein Mensch."_ Mit einem Ruck steht er von dem Stuhl auf und beginnt im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen, wobei er sich die Haare rauft.

"Aido-senpai?" Yuki schaut ihn von der Tür überrascht an. Beim Klassenwechsel hatte sie von Ichijo erfahren, was mit Xenia passiert war und wollte kurz nach ihr sehen. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich soll auf sie aufpassen." Er zeigt auf das Bett. "Kaname-sama hat mich darum gebeten."

"Oh...Achso. Dann werde ich jetzt mal meine Runden drehen. Hoffentlich geht es ihr bald wieder besser."

"Was hängst du denn hier herum?" Yagari hatte schließlich genug davon, im Rektorenbüro die Zeit totzuschlagen und war kurzerhand zu einem Patrouillengang aufgebrochen. Dabei findet er seinen ehemaligen Schüler, an einen Baum gelehnt sitzend. "Solltest du nicht bei der kleinen Schülerin sein?"

"Yuki ist überhaupt nicht klein", wiederspricht Zero ihm. "Sie..."

Yagari bringt ihn mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen und nimmt das Gewehr von seinem Rücken. "Komm mit. Und halte gut die Augen offen."

Zero nickt, steht auf und zieht seine Bloody Rose. Nebeneinander gehen die beiden tiefer in den Wald hinein. Vor ihnen zwischen den Bäumen glühen einige rote Augenpaare auf.

"Wir bekommen Besuch." Kaname ist an ein Fenster in Kaiens Wohnung getreten. "Es wird wohl ein bisschen ungemütlich heute Abend."

"Wie viele sind es?"

"Einige. Aber sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen." Der Reinblüter dreht sich zu Kaien um. "Ich gehe jetzt und helfe den anderen."

An den Eingangstüren trifft er Yuki, sie will gerade das Gebäude verlassen. Rasch hält er sie am Arm fest. "Du darfst nicht nach draußen gehen."

"Kaname-sama?" Sie schaut ihn mit ihren großen Augen fragend an. "Warum nicht?"

"Bitte", wiederholt er mit Nachdruck und schaut sie eindringlich an. "Bitte, Yuki."

"N-na gut."

"Was wollen die hier?" Luca setzt Charme gegen zwei Level-E ein, die sich daraufhin gegenseitig zerfleischen.

"Tja, keine Ahnung." Kain lässt einen in Flammen aufgehen. "Wenn du es wissen willst, kannst du sie ja fragen." Er grinst, als sie die Augen verdreht.

"Luca, Kain." Ichijo schwingt sein Schwert und erschlägt einen Vampir, der sich von hinten auf Luca stürzen wollte. "Zum Glück geht es euch beiden gut. Hört zu, ihr Ziel scheint das Sonnenwohnheim zu sein. Wir dürfen sie nicht dorthin kommen lassen."

"Ok, geht klar." Kain steckt einen weiteren in Brand, der mit einem hohen Sprung über ihn hinwegfliegen wollte. "Der hatte es aber eilig. Was ist denn so besonderes an dem DayClass-Wohnheim, dass es sie dorthin zieht?"

"Sie folgen der Spur des Blutes." Kaname taucht bei ihnen auf. "Der Geruch ist immer noch wahrzunehmen, wenn auch nicht mehr ganz so stark."

Um Xenia nicht mehr im Blickfeld zu haben, hat Aido den Stuhl schließlich umgedreht. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr hat er sich in das Buch vertieft - und wirft es vor Schreck in hohem Bogen von sich, als etwas durch die Fensterscheiben ins Zimmer gestürzt kommt. Noch bevor er es richtig realisieren kann, hat ihm der Level-E einen Schlag versetzt, der ihn gegen die Wand neben der Tür schleudert.

"Bluuuuuuut." Gierig beugt sich die Kreatur über das schlafende Mädchen. "Was für ein köstlicher Duft. Ich muss es unbedingt haben."


	13. Chapter 13

"Rühr sie nicht an!" Aido springt auf, als der Level-E Xenia an den Schultern packt und in eine aufrechte Haltung bringt.

Mit rotglühenden Augen wendet der Blutsauger seinen Kopf Aido zu. "Es gehört miiiiiir", knurrt er, reißt ihr den Verband ab und entblößt seine Zähne.

"Nein!" Durch den Schmerz, als sie gebissen wird, wacht Xenia auf. "Nicht schon wieder!"

Plötzlich erstrahlt ein tiefrotes Licht, der Blutsauger stolpert einige Schritte zurück und zieht Xenia, die er noch festhält, aus dem Bett.

"Was ist das?" Aido blinzelt aus zusammengekniffenen Augen gegen das intensive Leuchten. Nur verschwommen kann er erkennen, dass beide - der Level-E und das Mädchen - zu Boden gehen.

Etwa eine Minute später erlischt das Leuchten schlagartig wieder.

"Aido-senpai." Xenia richtet sich auf die Knie auf. Um sie herum ist der Boden von Staub bedeckt - die Überreste des Blutsaugers.

"Wie hast du das gemacht, Xenia?" Aido hockt sich neben sie. "Hast du den Level-E heute Nachmittag genauso getötet?"

"Nein, das war..."

Das Erscheinen von Kaien hindert sie daran, den Satz zu beenden. Der Schulleiter hat die Tür aufgestoßen und stürmt ins Zimmer. "Ist alles in Ordnung hier? Aido, du hast doch nicht zugelassen, dass Xenia von einem der Level-E angefallen wurde, oder?"

"Wie viele kommen denn noch?" Rima stößt einen Seufzer aus, als sich erneut ein Level-E auf sie stürzt. Rasch vernichtet sie ihn mit ihrer Fähigkeit.

"Du machst doch nicht etwa schon schlapp?" Senri durchbohrt zwei Gegner mit seiner Blutpeitsche.

"Mach keine Witze. Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen."

Ihre Worte entlocken ihm ein Lächeln.

"He, ihr beiden." Ichijo tritt zu ihnen. "Ich glaube, der größte Ansturm ist vorbei. Es kommen nur noch vereinzelte Level-E."

"Dann können wir uns doch jetzt ruhig in unsere Zimmer zurückziehen, oder?" Senri öffnet den Mund zu einem breiten Gähnen.

"Meinetwegen. Um den Rest werde ich mich mit Ichijo kümmern."

"Aber, Kaname-sama", protestiert Luca.

"Kain, sorg dafür, dass sie mit dir ins Wohnheim geht", bittet der Reinblüter den großgewachsenen Vampir.

"Klar, kein Problem."

Während Luca widerstrebend mit Kain den anderen beiden folgt, blickt Kaname nachdenklich zum Sonnenwohnheim hinüber.

"Was ist los?" Ichijo tritt neben ihn.

"Ich habe hinter dem zerbrochenen Fenster gerade was gesehen, für einen kurzen Moment. Wenn wir hier aufgeräumt haben, werde ich mir das ansehen."

"Es geht ihr gut, Rektor", versichert Aido ihm. "Kaname-sama hatte mich ja darum gebeten, auf sie aufzupassen."

"Ja, vielen Dank, Aido-senpai. Auch wenn du es nur wegen einem Befehl getan hast."

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Ach, gar nichts."

"Nun, wir sollten dir wohl ein anderes Zimmer geben, Xenia", schlägt der Rektor vor. "Hier muss ja das Fenster erst wieder repariert werden. Aido, sei bitte so nett und hilf, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken."

"Was? Aber...He, Rektor!" Aido stemmt die Hände in die Hüften, als der Schulleiter auf den Flur hinausgeht.

Von Xenia ist leises Lachen zu hören. "Du machst gerade so ein empörtes Gesicht, das sieht irgendwie niedlich aus."

"Xenia!" Zum zweiten Mal kommt jemand ins Zimmer gestürzt, diesmal ist es Yuki. "Gott sei dank, es scheint dir ja wieder besser zu gehen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als ich erfuhr, was dir in der Stadt zugestoßen ist. Dass du hierher, in unsere Schule getragen wurdest. Und dann haben ja auch noch die ganzen Level-E angegriffen. Die NightClass-Schüler haben zwar die meisten aufhalten können, aber einige sind doch bis zum Wohnheim gekommen und..."

"Mir fehlt nichts, Yuki." Xenia lächelt ihre Freundin an. "Meinetwegen musst du wirklich nicht beunruhigt sein."

"Aber du bist doch..." Yuki schaut auf die dünne rote Spur an ihrem Hals und den frischen Fleck am Kragen ihrer Bluse.

"Ok, ich wurde von einem gebissen", gibt Xenia zu. "Aber er hat kein Blut von mir getrunken, ich habe ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu gegeben."

"Was war denn das nun für ein Licht, mit dem du ihn vernichtet hast?", stellt Aido die Frage, die ihn beschäftigt. "Sagst du uns das jetzt?"

"Also gut, es war Magie", erklärt Xenia. "Sie ist wohl so ähnlich wie die besonderen Fähigkeiten, die ihr Vampire habt. Allerdings hatte ich bis heute keine Ahnung, dass ich sie so wirkungsvoll einsetzen könnte."

"Sehr interessant." Kaname ist in die offene Tür getreten. "Das Rätsel ist also jetzt gelöst. Aber warum hast du uns das nicht schon erzählt, als ich dich danach gefragt habe?"

"Kaname-senpai, ich..." Xenia sackt leicht zusammen und schließt die Augen.

"Sie hat sich doch noch nicht völlig von dem starken Blutverlust erholt. Ich bringe sie jetzt in ihr neues Zimmer."

"In Ordnung, Aido." Kaname nickt zustimmend. "Sie kann sich bis morgen ausruhen. Aber dann will ich, dass sie mir meine Fragen beantwortet."


	14. Chapter 14

"So, das war´s." Yuki schließt die Türen des Kleiderschranks, nachdem sie fertig eingeräumt hatte. Bis auf einen Pyjama, den sie ihrer Freundin bringt.

"Danke." Xenia legt ihn neben sich auf die Bettdecke.

"War doch kein Problem."

"Du solltest dich umziehen, und lass deine Wunde säubern und neu verbinden." Aido steht mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür. Er hatte sich dorthin zurückgezogen, nachdem er Xenia hergetragen hatte. "Es riecht hier immer noch nach deinem Blut, das ist nur schwer zu ertragen."

"Oh. Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht." Xenia lächelt entschuldigend. "Na gut, ich werd´s sofort machen." Sie öffnet den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und bewegt ihre Finger zu dem nächsten.

"Oh..." Aido´s Gesicht nimmt einen leicht rötlichen Farbton an, er wendet sich hastig um. "I-ich warte draußen." Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Ein leises Kichern kommt über Xenias Lippen. "Aido-senpai ist einfach zu niedlich, wenn er so verlegen schaut."

"Das war jetzt aber ein bisschen gemein, ihn so zu ärgern."

"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht, Yuki." Xenia lässt sich auf das Kissen zurückfallen. "Ich konnte mir das einfach nicht verkneifen, aber ich hab´s doch nicht böse gemeint. Sag ihm das bitte, ja? Ich bin müde, ich werde mich jetzt schlafen legen."

"Einen Moment, gib mir erst noch deine Bluse. Ich will versuchen, ob ich die Flecken auswaschen kann."

Zero hockt schweratmend auf dem Boden. Auch er und sein Master hatten gegen Level-E kämpfen müssen - und von einer der Kreaturen war ihm eine tiefe Wunde zugefügt worden. Zusätzlich lag immer noch ein leichter Blutgeruch in der Luft, so dass er jetzt beinahe die Grenze seiner Belastbarkeit erreicht hatte.

"Komm, steh auf." Yagari zieht ihn auf die Füße und stützt ihn. "Ich bringe dich zu den Räumen des Rektors."

Zero gibt ein knappes "Ok" von sich und stolpert bereitwillig neben dem schwarzhaarigen Hunter her.

Als sie die Eingangshalle des Wohnheims betreten, kommt Yuki gerade die Treppe herunter, mit Xenias Bluse über dem Arm. Sie bleibt auf der untersten Stufe stehen, als sie den Zustand ihres Schulfreundes sieht. "Zero! Yagari-sensei, was ist mit ihm?"

"Yuki." Zero hebt den Kopf, sein Blick fällt auf das weiße Kleidungsstück und bleibt wie hypnotisiert an den deutlich sichtbaren Blutflecken hängen.

"Zero." Yagari spürt, wie er sich verkrampft und schaut auf ihn herunter. Zwischen den silbernen Haarsträhnen glühen rote Vampiraugen auf.

"He, Kleine!", brüllt Yagari, während er Zero mit aller Kraft festzuhalten versucht. "Mach, dass du wegkommst!"

"Aber..." Yuki zögert, der Aufforderung zu folgen. Stattdessen tut sie das genaue Gegenteil, sie geht einen Schritt vorwärts und noch einen.

Mit einem knurrenden Laut und gefletschten Zähnen reißt sich Zero los und stürzt auf sie zu.

"He, bleib da nicht einfach so blöd stehen!" Aido kommt aus dem oberen Stock heruntergesprungen und stößt sie grob zur Seite. "Willst du vielleicht von ihm verschlungen werden?" Er wendet sich Zero zu und erwartet seinen Angriff. Aber nichts passiert. "Häh? Er ist verschwunden?"

"Nein, er ist auf dem Weg zu seinem wahren Opfer." Yagari nimmt sein Gewehr aus dem Halfter und stürmt mit ausgreifenden Schritten die Stufen hinauf. "Zu derjenigen, dessen Blut er gerochen hat. Ich werde ihn aufhalten, pass du einfach auf die kleine Vertrauensschülerin auf", ruft er Aido über die Schulter zu. "Das wirst du ja wohl noch schaffen, oder?"

"Aber natürlich." Aido macht ein empörtes Gesicht. "Für wen hält der mich denn? Ich bin schließlich...He! Was soll das?"

Yuki rennt ebenfalls nach oben. Sie hält Artemis in der Hand und hat sie ausfahren lassen. "Hast du nicht verstanden, was Yagari-sensei gemeint hat? Zero ist auf dem Weg zu Xenia und er will ihn mit Gewalt davon abhalten, sie anzufallen. Da kann ich doch nicht einfach tatenlos bleiben."

"Du meinst...Warte!" Der blonde Vampir setzt ihr sofort nach, als ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Worte klar wird und überholt sie auf der Hälfte der Treppe.

Xenia war in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen, aus dem sie aufschreckt, als ihre Zimmertür aufgerissen wird. "Was...Zero..."

Bevor sie weitersprechen kann, setzt er schon zu einem Sprung an. Aber er kommt nicht dazu, ihn auszuführen. Eine gewaltige Kraft schleudert ihn gegen die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Flur´s, wo er zusammensackt.

"Zero!"

"Xenia!"

Der schwarzhaarige Vampirjäger und der blonde Vampir kommen gleichzeitig vor dem Zimmer an. Während Yagari sich neben seinen früheren Schüler kniet, geht Aido durch die Tür. Seine Augen weiten sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bietet. "W-was ist das?"

Neben dem Bett steht ein Wesen, wie er es noch nie gesehen hat.

Es erinnert an ein Pferd, hat aber ein langes Horn auf der Stirn. Das Fell ist weiß, die Mähne und der Schweif scheinen aus rotflackernden Flammen zu bestehen. Ebenso sind die Hufe von Flammen umgeben, und die Augen glühen in einem unheimlichen Rot - genau wie die Augen der Vampire. Während er es noch anstarrt, beginnt es mit den Hufen zu scharren und wirft den Kopf vor und zurück.

"Nein! Das ist kein Feind! Er wird mir nichts tun, du kannst jetzt gehen."

Mit einem Wiehern löst es sich in Nichts auf.

"Was ist das für eine Kreatur gewesen?" Yuki war gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um auch einen Blick darauf werfen zu können.

"Das will ich auch wissen." Yagari war wieder aufgestanden und hatte sich den bewusstlosen Zero über die Schulter geworfen.

"Ja ok, schon gut. Da ihr ihn jetzt gesehen habt, werde ich es euch erzählen." Xenia seufzt resigniert. "Sein Name ist Torus, normalerweise kommt er aber nur, wenn ich ihn rufe. Er ist...ich habe einen Vertrag mit ihm geschlossen, das ist in meiner Heimatstadt so üblich für jemand wie mich."


	15. Chapter 15

"Heißt das, da wo du herkommst, gibt es noch mehr Leute, die so ein seltsames Wesen kontrollieren?"

"Ja, so ist es, Aido-senpai. Auch mein Vater und einige meiner Freunde sind Vertragspartner dieser Wesen. Wir können sie rufen, wenn wir sie brauchen. Torus wird wohl gespürt haben, dass ich in Gefahr bin und wollte mir helfen." Xenia schaut zu Zero, der über Yagaris Schulter hängt. "Wie geht´s ihm? Er wurde doch nicht zu schwer verletzt?"

"Er wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein", meint der Vampirjäger. "Ich bringe ihn in die Wohnung des Rektors und pass auf, dass er nicht wieder ausrastet. Und du", er schaut Aido an. "Du wirst doch hier bei der kleinen Schülerin bleiben, wie dein geschätzter Reinblüter es dir befohlen hat, oder?"

"Sprechen sie nicht so abfällig über Kaname-sama!", braust Aido auf, doch Yagari hat sich schon weggedreht und geht den Flur hinunter. "Und was ist das überhaupt für eine Frage? Natürlich werde ich tun, worum er mich gebeten hat."

"Nein, das brauchst du nicht, Aido-senpai. Ich denke nicht, dass jetzt noch Level-E angreifen. Und falls doch, wird Torus mir zur Seite stehen. Du kannst jetzt einfach gehen." Sie schaut ihn mit ihren roten Augen direkt an. "Es ist in Ordnung."

"Na gut, wenn du dir sicher bist..." Aido wendet sich zur Tür. "Dann gute Nacht."

"Ja, gute Nacht", erwidert Xenia.

"Ich werde auch gehen", verabschiedet sich Yuki. "Gute Nacht, schlaf gut, Xenia."

"Was machst du denn hier?" Kain liegt ausgestreckt, mit offenem Hemd auf seinem Bett, mit einer Zeitschrift in der Hand. "Solltest du nicht auf die Neue aufpassen?"

"Xenia meinte, das wäre nicht mehr notwendig." Aido geht zu seinem Kleiderschrank und nimmt einen Pyjama heraus. "Sie wollte mich nicht länger in ihrer Nähe haben, also bin ich gegangen."

"Ist dir eigentlich mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie dich nur weggeschickt hat, weil du aus den falschen Gründen bei ihr warst?"

"Was soll das denn heißen?" Aido schaut seinen Cousin stirnrunzelnd an. "Es war doch meine Aufgabe, die mir von Kaname-sama aufgetragen wurde. Was ist daran denn nicht richtig gewesen?"

"Hanabusa." Kain richtet sich auf. "Xenia will wahrscheinlich, dass du bei ihr bist, weil du es selbst willst. Nicht, weil es dir von Kaname befohlen wurde. Also ehrlich, manchmal bist du richtig schwer von Begriff."

"Das ist doch Unsinn. Und überhaupt, was interessiert es mich, was sie will? Xenia ist ja nur ein Mensch."

"Und du bist ein Idiot. Du warst ihretwegen so besorgt, dass du zu dem Ort gegangen bist, wo Senri und Ichijo sich um die Level-E gekümmert haben. Sie gefällt dir, gib es zu."

"Ach, halt den Mund." Aido schnappt sich seine Bad-Utensilien und betritt das Badezimmer. Die Tür wirft er hinter sich ins Schloss und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. "Das ist nicht wahr."

Aber noch während er die Worte flüstert, taucht ungewollt Xenias Gesicht in seinen Gedanken auf. Ihre unglaublich roten Augen scheinen ihn magisch anzuziehen und ihr Lächeln...

"Nein! Nein! Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist einfach nicht wahr!"

Kain stößt einen tiefen Seufzer aus, als er aus dem Bad das Gezetere seines Cousins hört. _"Hoffentlich kriegt er sich bald wieder ein."_

"Yagari-sensei, Rektor." Yuki hat die Wohnung des Rektors betreten. "Wie geht es Zero? Kann ich ihm vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

"Am besten hältst du dich für einige Zeit fern von ihm", rät ihr der schwarzhaarige Hunter. Er hatte seinen Schüler auf das Bett gelegt und war dabei, die tiefen Kratzspuren auf seiner Brust zu behandeln. "Der Rektor und ich werden uns um ihn kümmern."

"Er hat Recht, Yuki." Kaien war neben sie getreten und legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Geh bitte in dein Zimmer und leg dich schlafen. Du kannst morgen wiederkommen und nach ihm sehen."

"Ok. Danke und gute Nacht, Rektor und Yagari-sensei." Yuki verneigt sich vor den beiden Männern und verlässt die Wohnung des Rektors wieder.

"So ein liebes Mädchen. Sie hat sich solche Sorgen um Zero gemacht, dass sie extra hierher gekommen ist."

"Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass die Kleine angeboten hätte, Zero ihr Blut zu geben", schnaubt Yagari. "Ist ja schon einige Male vorgekommen."

Er schaut auf, als Kaien einen erstickten Laut von sich gibt. "Was ist? Tu mal nicht so, als wüsstest du nichts davon."

"Nein, ich bin nur überrascht, dass du es so gelassen nimmst. Ich hätte eher erwartet, du würdest dich darüber aufregen."

"Ich bin auch ganz sicher nicht damit einverstanden. Deine Adoptivtochter tut, was sie glaubt, tun zu müssen. Sie ist eben genauso unvernünftig wie du."

_"Aido ist so ein Idiot." _Ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett liegend, starrt Xenia an die Decke. _"Ständig redet er nur davon, dass er von Kaname-senpai gebeten wurde, meinen Babysitter zu spielen. Warum ist er ihm nur so treu ergeben und so gehorsam? Das ist doch einfach nicht normal."_

Seufzend dreht sie sich auf die Seite und blickt zum Fenster. Durch die Scheibe kann sie den Halbmond am beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel leuchten sehen. "Ich schätze, wenn ich es verstehen will, frage ich am besten den Rektor. Er kann es mir sicher erklären und ich will ihn auch um etwas bitten.

Vielleicht kann er mir helfen, meinen Schwertkampf zu verbessern. Mein Vater hat mir ja früher erzählt, dass er und der Rektor beinahe ebenbürtig waren, wenn sie gegeneinander angetreten sind. Und ich muss unbedingt noch mehr trainieren - diese Vampirin gestern hat mich mit Leichtigkeit besiegt, das darf mir nicht noch einmal passieren. Ich muss einfach noch viel besser werden, hoffentlich hilft er mir dabei. Was meinst du, Eli?" Sie nimmt das Foto ihrer Schwester in die Hand. "Du bist doch der gleichen Meinung wie ich, nicht wahr?"


	16. Chapter 16

_"Nee-san."_

_"Eli?" Xenia setzt sich auf und schaut sich um. Zu ihrem Erstaunen befindet sie sich auf einer kleinen Wiese im Garten des Anwesens, wo sie mit ihrer Familie lebt. "Das ist ein Traum, oder? Warum hast du mich hierher geholt?"_

_"Ich wollte dich einfach so gern sehen." Elinor schlingt ihr von hinten die Arme um den Hals und drückt ihre Wange an Xenias Haar. "Es kommt mir schon vor wie eine Ewigkeit, seit du weggefahren bist. Du fehlst mir."_

_"Ich vermisse dich auch." Xenia hebt die Hand und streicht ihrer Schwester durch die langen weichen Locken. "Obwohl ich noch gar nicht so lange hier bin."_

_"Erzähl mir von der Schule." Elinor streckt sich im weichen Gras aus, mit dem Kopf auf ihren Schoß. "Wie sind deine Mitschüler und die Lehrer? Kommst du mit allen gut klar oder macht dir jemand Ärger?"_

_"Nein, niemand. Alles ist in Ordnung und sie sind alle sehr nett."_

_"Und was ist mit den Jungs? Gibt es da einen, der dir gefällt?"_

_"Eli, du kannst mir doch nicht so eine Frage stellen." Xenia zieht spielerisch an der Haarsträhne, die sie um ihre Finger gewickelt hat. "Du bist noch nicht alt genug dafür."_

_"Bin ich doch." Elinor setzt einen schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Ich bin nur ein paar Jahre jünger als du."_

_"Ich weiß. Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen ärgern. Sei nicht böse, ja?"_

_"Nur, wenn du mir jetzt eine Antwort gibst." Mit einem frechen Zwinkern schaut Elinor zu ihr hoch. "Wie heißt er und wie sieht er aus?"_

_"Aido, Hanabusa Aido. Er hat hellblonde lockige Haare und himmelblaue Augen. Aber er ist ziemlich schwer von Begriff, wenn es um diese Sache geht. Von meinen Andeutungen hat er jedenfalls keine verstanden. Ich schätze, ich werd es ihm mal direkt sagen müssen, damit er es kapiert."_

_"Du wirst das schon schaffen, Nee-san. Ach, ich würde so gern noch länger bei dir bleiben. Aber die Nacht ist bald schon wieder vorbei und wir müssen uns wieder trennen."_

_"Das ist nicht schlimm, wir können uns ja wieder treffen, wenn wir beide schlafen." Xenia beugt sich vor und drückt ihrer Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Richte Okaa-san und Otou-san einen Gruß von mir aus, ok?"_

Langsam öffnet Xenia ihre Augen, durch die Fenster dringen schwache Wintersonnenstrahlen. "Danke, Eli. Es hat gut getan, mit dir zu sprechen. Und jetzt werde ich meinen Entschluss von gestern Abend umsetzen." Lächelnd schlägt sie die Bettdecke zur Seite, setzt ihre Füße auf den Boden und geht zum Schrank. Nachdem sie schwarze Leggins, warme Wollsocken, eine 3/4 Jeans und eine altmodische Bluse angezogen hat, schlüpft sie in ihre Halbstiefel und nimmt ihren Wintermantel, verlässt ihr Zimmer. Um sich auf den Weg zu den Räumen des Rektors zu machen.

"Ichijo-san." Eine junge Frau in einer Dienstmädchenuniform klopft an seine Zimmertür. "Ich habe ihnen einen Brief zu überreichen, von Ichio-sama." Sie zuckt zusammen, als er die Tür aufreißt und weicht unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

"Entschuldige...Äh, kannst du ihn mir bitte geben?" Er streckt lächelnd die Hand aus und sie reicht ihm den Umschlag. "Danke."

Während er den Brieftext durchliest, verändert sich mit jedem Wort sein Gesichtsausdruck. Zuerst wird er starr und dann richtig geschockt. "Oh nein, das kann er nicht ernst meinen."

"Was ist los, Ichijo?" Senri beobachtet ihn gähnend von seinem Bett. "Was will dein Großvater denn diesmal von dir?"

"E-er...Er will zu Besuch kommen und mit mir darüber reden, ob ich die Cross-Academy verlassen und eine Stelle bei ihm im Vampirsenat antreten will."

"Oh je, das klingt ja übel. Aber du wirst ihm doch sagen, dass du an der Schule bleibst?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." Ichijo setzt sich auf sein Bett. "Natürlich will ich nichts lieber, als hier zu bleiben. Aber mein Großvater wird meine Entscheidung ganz sicher nicht akzeptieren." Mit dem Brief in der Hand steht er wieder auf. "Ich muss mit Kaname sprechen."

"Willst du dich nicht lieber erst anziehen?" Senri öffnet den Mund zu einem erneuten Gähnen. "Du trägst doch noch deinen..."

Mit einem dumpfen Klacken fällt die Tür ins Schloß.

"...Pyjama."

Yagari sitzt auf einem Stuhl, mit den Füßen auf der Fensterbank und seinem Gewehr quer über den Beinen. Er schaut zum Bett, als Zero ein leises Stöhnen von sich gibt. "Wird auch Zeit, dass du wieder aufwachst."

"Master." Zero versucht sich aufzusetzen, doch die Schmerzen in seinem Körper lassen ihn zurücksinken. "Verdammt, mir tut alles weh."

"Das kommt wohl daher, weil du heute Nacht einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag abbekommen hast." In knappen Sätzen erzählt Yagari von dem Vorfall in Xenias Zimmer. "Die kleine Schülerin nannte ihn Torus und sagte, sie hätte einen Vertrag mit ihm geschlossen und dass sie ihn immer rufen könnte, wenn sie ihn braucht."

"Gut. Wenn ich wieder die Kontrolle verliere und nach ihrem Blut verlange, kann dieses Wesen sie vor mir beschützen. Und wenn ich dabei vernichtet werde, wäre das doch für alle am besten. Dann kann ich wenigstens niemanden mehr verletzen."

"Du gibst ja immer noch so einen Schwachsinn von dir."

Xenia hatte an die Wohnungstür geklopft und als sie keine Antwort bekam, die Tür geöffnet und war eingetreten. Der Rektor war nicht zu sehen, doch sie hörte die Stimmen von Yagari und Zero.

"Was ist mit dir los? Findest du es so toll, dich selbst zu bemitleiden?"

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Demonstrativ dreht Zero sich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. "Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie es ist, zu einer Bestie ohne Verstand zu verkommen. Zu einer Kreatur zu werden, die nur von ihrer unstillbaren Gier nach Blut getrieben wird."

"Dann sollten wir die Sache am besten jetzt gleich erledigen." Yagari nimmt sein Gewehr in die Hände und zielt auf den Hinterkopf von Zero. "Ich bin es auch leid, dein ewiges Gejammer anhören zu müssen."

"Lassen sie das." Xenia hat ihr Schwert gezogen und richtet es auf die Kehle des Hunters. "Ich erlaube nicht, dass sie ihn erschießen."

"Nimm das Ding runter", fordert Yagari mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme. "Du hast es doch gehört, er will unbedingt abtreten. Also tu ich ihm den Gefallen."

"Nicht, so lang ich hier bin." Xenia drückt die Spitze leicht in seine Haut, bis ein Bluttropfen herausquillt. "Zero ist kein Monster, das umgebracht werden muss."

"Ich sage es dir jetzt noch einmal, Kleine." Yagari richtet seinen stechenden Blick auf sie. "Steck deine Spielzeugklinge weg und geh mir nicht weiter auf die Nerven."


	17. Chapter 17

"Was ist denn hier los?"

Kaien war aus dem Bad gekommen, wo er eine Dusche genommen hatte. Gekleidet in einen giftgrünen Bademantel und mit rosafarbenen Schweinchenpantoffeln an den Füßen. "Yagari, du wolltest doch nicht etwa schon wieder auf Zero schießen?"

"Was? Schon wieder?", wiederholt Xenia. "Heißt das, sie haben Zero bereits früher bedroht, Sensei?"

"Von Zeit zu Zeit muss er einfach mal wieder zur Vernunft gebracht werden." Yagari holt die Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Manteltasche und nimmt eine heraus. "Er ist kein Vampir, er ist ein Vampirjäger und mein Schüler. Aber ich habe ihn bestimmt nicht zu einem solchen Weichei ausgebildet." Mit einem Streichholz will er die Zigarette anzünden, als das kleine Flämmchen ausgeblasen wird. "Was soll das?"

"Du sollst auf dem Schulgelände nicht rauchen." Kaien nimmt ihm auch die Zigarette weg und zerdrückt sie zwischen seinen Fingern. "Wie oft habe ich dir das jetzt schon... Wo willst du hin?"

"Raus, ich verzieh mich für eine Weile." Yagari stülpt sich seinen Cowboyhut auf den Kopf und verlässt die Wohnung.

"Na gut." Kaien wendet sich an seine beiden Schüler. "Ich werde uns jetzt ein vernünftiges Frühstück machen. Zero, geh und weck Yuki auf. Und Xenia, hättest du Lust mir zu helfen?"

"Ja, schon, aber..." Sie folgt ihm, als er in die Küche geht. "Rektor, wissen sie, ich..."

"Hol bitte Milch, Eier und Schinken aus dem Kühlschrank." Kaien stellt eine Schüssel auf die Arbeitsplatte, aus einer Schublade holt er einen Schneebesen, einen Holzlöffel und einen Pfannenwender. "Du kannst das Rührei machen und ich brate den Speck an. Die Brötchen backen ja von allein im Ofen..."

"Rektor, ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht."

"Was?" Mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck dreht er sich zu ihr um. "Du hast noch nie Frühstück zubereitet?"

"Nein." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Meine Familie und ich leben in einem Anwesen, wo es Leute dafür gibt."

"Ach so. Ja, ich erinnere mich, dein Vater ist der persönliche Diener einer jungen Lady." Kaien legt die Kochutensilien zur Seite und nimmt eine Schürze von einem Haken an der Wand, die er ihr reicht. "Zieh sie über, dann zeige ich dir, wie es geht."

"Okay."

"Yuki?" Zero öffnet ohne anzuklopfen ihre Zimmertür. "Es ist Zeit zum Aufste..."

Ein lauter Schrei dringt an sein Ohr und dann landet etwas in seinem Gesicht - ein Shirt, dass Yuki nach ihm geworfen hatte.

"Was fällt dir ein? Du kannst nicht einfach so hier hereinkommen, wenn ich mich gerade anziehe!"

"Bei dir ist doch eh nichts zu sehen." Ungerührt hängt er das Kleidungsstück über die Stullehne und wendet sich wieder zur Tür. "Beeil dich, gleich gibt´s Frühstück."

Yuki wartet, bis er das Zimmer verlassen hat, dann schlüpft sie in einen Rock und schnappt sich das Shirt. Nachdem sie mit der Bürste noch kurz durch ihre Haare gefahren ist, macht sie sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung des Rektors. Beim Eintreten hört sie Stimmen und Klappern aus der Küche und geht in die Richtung.

Zero steht neben Xenia und gibt ihr Anweisungen, er war von Kaien darum gebeten worden. Der Rektor war in der Zwischenzeit in seinem Schlafzimmer, um den Bademantel gegen vernünftige Kleidung zu wechseln.

"Du musst die Eierschalen wieder rausfischen, danach kannst du dann alles verrühren."

"Ist gut." Xenia steckt ihre Hand in die Schüssel, doch er zieht sie am Ärmel wieder zurück. "Nicht mit den Fingern, nimm einen Löffel. Hier."

Nachdem die weißen Schalenstücke im Abfall gelandet sind, rührt sie das Eigemisch kräftig mit dem Schneebesen. Inzwischen holt er Salz und Pfeffer von dem Regal und stellt es neben sie. "Damit würzt du gleich und probierst, ob es gut ist."

Als sie nickt, geht er zum Herd, um die Pfanne mit den fertig gegarten Speckstreifen von der Platte zu nehmen. Da er nicht auf Xenia achtet, sieht er nicht, wie sie den Verschluss vom Salzstreuer schraubt und den ganzen Inhalt in die Schüssel kippt.

"Oh je." Yuki hat es beobachtet und läuft rasch zu ihr, als sie auch den Pfefferstreuer öffnen will. "Halt, nein."

"Was ist denn?"

"Du darfst immer nur ein bisschen reintun", erklärt Yuki ihr. Sie öffnet die Klappe am Verschlussdeckel und zeigt ihr die winzigen Löcher, streut ein wenig Pfeffer auf die gelbliche Creme. "Siehst du, so geht es."

"Oh, ach so. Na, dann will ich jetzt mal probieren." Xenia schiebt sich einen randvollen Löffel zwischen die Lippen. Sie hat ihn kaum wieder herausgezogen, als sie einen Hustenanfall bekommt. Mit der Hand auf den Mund gepresst stürzt sie zur Spüle und spuckt aus.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" Aufmerksam geworden, dreht Zero sich um. Sein Blick fällt auf das leere Salzgefäß. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Hast du nicht zugehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

"Woher sollte ich wissen, dass ich nicht den Deckel abschrauben darf?", verteidigt sie sich. "Ich hatte so ein Ding noch nie in der Hand."

"Jedenfalls ist das Zeug jetzt völlig ungenießbar. Ich werd neues machen und du gehst am besten raus. Du hast hier schon genug Mist gebaut."

"Na schön, von mir aus." Mit einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck verlässt Xenia die Küche, Yuki folgt ihr und die beiden Mädchen setzen sich an den runden Tisch.

"Kaname!"

Seit mittlerweile zwanzig Minuten klopft Ichijo an seine Zimmertür, ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen. "Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden, es ist wichtig!"

"Sag mal, wie lange willst du hier eigentlich noch so einen Lärm veranstalten?" Aido reibt sich gähnend die müden Augen, er und die anderen waren auf den Flur getreten. "Es ist noch so furchtbar früh, wie kannst du um diese Zeit schon so fit sein?"

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch aufgeweckt habe." Entschuldigend blickt Ichijo seine Freunde an. "Aber ich muss wirklich dringend mit Kaname sprechen. Weil... mein Großvater wird schon morgen hierher kommen."


End file.
